


even the stars can be hollow

by chekovs



Series: The Cut That Always Bleeds [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Cassie Sandsmark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Difficult Pregnancy, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tim Drake, Pregnancy, Snippets, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekovs/pseuds/chekovs
Summary: Snippets of Tim having a rough time during a meta pregnancy and all that it entails.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark
Series: The Cut That Always Bleeds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155269
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Usually Cassie didn't sleep this deeply. But the day had been anything but stress-free, with Bruce's funeral and Cassie trying to take care of Tim. 

She couldn't blame her exhaustion on  _ this _ though because when she woke up, Tim was sitting upwards against the headrest, panting heavily with a nursing pup on his chest. 

All remainders of sleepiness left her in a rush, moving over to kneel beside Tim, hands hovering in the air and unsure where to touch. 

Tim wasn't supposed to give birth yet. He wasn't supposed to give birth  _ in their bed _ . 

But he had already birthed one of their pups ( _ soft, red hair. Bart's pup, whispered a voice inside her head _ .)

"Alpha, look. Look at our pup," Tim's voice was hoarse, strained but the way he  _ beamed _ at Cassie took her breath away. His scent even more so, emitting a wonderful  _ happy sated content proud love _ thing. 

Tim was purring. Tim was purring and the omega hadn't done that since the last time their pack was whole. 

All of them cuddling in their nest, Tim safely sandwiched between the three of them, joyous and happy for their future. 

Not like this. Not with Bart and Kon dead, and now Tim was giving birth in their bed. 

Cassie was pulled out of her thoughts as Tim let out a low grunt, eyes still fixated on the nursing pup. 


	2. Chapter 2

Triplets. Bart was overjoyed. So was Kon. And Cassie. 

Bruce? Not so much. His only Omega son pregnant with three meta pups.

Tim wondered how long it would have taken for any of them to find out if it weren't for Kon hearing three fluttering heartbeats so early on.

On top of the fact that by month four Tim was already sporting a considerable bump. Basketball more like if you asked him.

And despite the joyous first months filled with warmth happy pack safe love, it soon became clear why even Clark was afraid to go that final last step with Lois. 

Tim was tired. Bone deep tired. 

By month six he was put on bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Not that he could do much about it since Tim couldn't even sit up on his own anymore. 

Bruce made all of them move back into the manor (their carefully made nest and nursery at the Tower left behind) where he, Alfred and Leslie in case of emergency could keep an eye on him while his mates still had to fulfill their roles as heroes. 

Sans Robin, of course. Which, really, was fine by Tim. He could barely wait to meet his pups and take care of them.

And maybe he could go back to being Robin after a while, too.

Although, if his pups were as restless and active once a bit older as they were in his womb right now, the possibility of Tim going back to being Robin seemed slim. Or rather, far away in the future.

Pushing his face into his pillow, Tim let out a slight whine. 

He didn't know what was worse: 

a gigantic half kryptonian constantly pushing down on his bladder, half amazonian rib punches (which left Tim genuinely wheezing for breath) or one never resting speedster.

Probably the half amazonian because whenever he shifted his upper body, his badly bruised ribs screamed in protest. (Cassie was horrified. Bruce, ever the mother hen, even more so.)

Dick was on Tim duty today, quietly sitting in a chair next to his bed, probably texting Kory or playing CandyCrush. 

At this point, Tim felt more useless than he ever had before and it was only bound to get worse until he finally popped these pups out. Or died of boredom. Whichever came first. 

Damn, Tim really needed to pee.

And that's what Dick was there for, he knew. But Tim was so gigantic, not even Dick could lift him anymore. The only ones left who could were Cassie, Kon and Bruce. And probably Jason, if he tried. Which he didn't, so. Moot point. 

So with Tim forbidden from walking anywhere (not that he could, anyway), and Dick unable to carry his stranded whale self, it just left the option of the wheelchair. 

Or wetting himself. Which had already happened once, after Kon's gigantic pup kept pressing on his bladder until Tim woke to a wet bed.

It easily made the number one stop of Tim Wayne's most embarrassing moments, right alongside the time he showed up to WE wearing only heart-patterned Boxer Shorts and a dress shirt worn backwards. 

So, no, he did not want a repeat of that.

Stupid wheelchair it was. 

Tim stifled an annoyed groan and only because he didn't want to worry Dick, making him think Tim was in pain. 

Newsflash, Tim was pretty much only in pain these past few weeks. 

The omega was glad he had been resting on his side with his back turned to Dick, simply so he didn't have to see a short flash of panic on his big brother's face every time he spoke up. 

Swallowing heavily, Tim turned his head a bit, careful not to move his upper body. "Dick?" A short moment where Dick held his breath, gone as fast as it had come. 

"Yes, Babybird? What do you need?" 

Tim tried not to be annoyed by his brother's overbearing nature. Dick had always been like this and ever since Tim announced his pregnancy, it only got worse. 

"Can you help me up? I need to go to the bathroom. Please."

Speaking was exhausting. It was easier when he was lying on his side as opposed to when he was lying flat on his back but at this point it hardly mattered. The pups were taking up so much space, his lungs didn't have as much room to fully expand. Worrying, scary, sure. But Tim could live with it. 

It was worth it. 

The trip to the bathroom was more tiring than it had any right to be, so when Dick settled him back into his nest, Tim tried to push back against the wave of exhaustion crushing over him. 

"It's okay, Tim. You can sleep," Dick's deep baritone washed over him and really -- who could blame him for not resisting that voice when all the blankets were ridiculously soft and warm and the pups in his belly have just started to settle down for a bit? 

Tim hadn't realised his eyes had started to close until he could feel a soft kiss pressed into his temple. 

And by the time Dick's hand was a reassuring weight on his head, softly carding through his hair, Tim had already started to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that was it.  
> Hope you enjoyed me making Tim suffer! 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it, I'm always open to criticism as well! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cfae8 and the_catastrophe for being their amazing selves and cheering/yelling at me.  
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
